Can love save the day?
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: When Kate is shot on the rooftop, after leaving her four year old daughter at NCIS. Can love save the day when the little girl asks where her mother is?
1. A Bullet of Change

**CATEGORY: NCIS**

**RATING: T**

**PAIRINGS: TONY/KATE, MCGEE/ABBY, JENNY/GIBBS**

**THEME: ROMANCE/FAMILY**

**DEDICATED TO: TOTAL CITRON [USER:2802323] SHE WAS THE FIRST TO ASK ME ABOUT TATE! NOW USUALLY TO ME TATE IS SIMPLY THE ART GALLERY NOT FOR A PAIRING.. BUT HEY LETS TRY IT… SO SORRY IF ITS CR*P BUT OH WELL…. ITS FANFICTION NOT A HOLLYWOOD MOVIE ;)**

Elisabeth Marie Todd was four years old; she had curly brunette hair and beautiful brown eyes. She looked the image of her mother Kate. She was laughing and smiling as she sat on the floor with a childminder. The childminder was employed by NCIS. The little girl was carefree and innocent.

Miles from where the little girl was sat, her mother was on top of a building lay on the floor without a pulse. The little girl's world was going to change forever. She didn't know her father, and she was the apple of her mother's eye.

Less than an hour later Tony and Gibbs returned, without Kate. The beautiful little girl heard the elevator and ran to it, stopping half way. She went up to her mother's boss; Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed, and picked up the little one, "Hey you little monkey" he said softly, calling her by her nickname.

Little monkey grinned, "Uncle Gibbs? Where's my Mommy?" she asked cutely

The entire bull pen went silent, the child minder already knew. Gibbs and Tony were stuck as to what to say. Abby and McGee were stood off to the side, whilst Director Shepherd was stood on the balcony.

What could they possibly say to this beautiful baby girl? Elisabeth looked around, and held her teddy bear close to her, "I said... Where's my Mommy!" the little brunette cutie screamed


	2. Wheres My Mommy!

Tony put his arms out and took the little girl, not knowing that this was his biological daughter! He sat down at his desk with the little girl in his arms

Elisabeth snuggled into him, "Where's Mommy?" she asked again, her eyes looking up into his

Anthony DiNozzo was usually cocky and almost arrogant in his attitude towards others, (mostly women) but in this case, he was gentle and was carefully cradling the child to him, "Your Mommy is in hospital sweetie" he said softly

Elisabeth's eyes glistened with tears, "Mommy is going to be okay isn't she?"

Tony kissed the girl's head, "Your Mommy is magic" he simply said

Elisabeth took that as an answer and smiled happily, "Can we go see her now?" she asked him

Anthony nodded, he could not refuse this beautiful little girl, he always felt connected to her and wanted to make her happy and protect her, "Of course" he said simply

The little one jumped from his lap and went and got her rucksack and coat as well as her hat. She wore a little NCIS jacket and hat; courtesy of Gibbs. She also had a little badge in her pocket too, and a clearance badge around her neck that let her in.

Tony carried the little girl out to the van as the team piled in and the childminder left to go home.

Gibbs for once drove carefully, as Jenny sat with him in the front with the little one in her lap. The journey to the hospital was a little slower than usual with Gibbs driving carefully. Having his pregnant wife; Jen in the car always made him more careful, along with his goddaughter; Elisabeth.

Pulling up at the hospital, Jenny had a sleeping little girl in her lap. Jen was three months along with her first child, and Gibbs helped her out of the car, taking the little one from her. Jen rolled her eyes, "I can carry her, you know" she said gently, he hadn't let her carry her at all.

Gibbs nodded, "I know" he said but continued to carry the sleeping child into the crisp white sterile hospital

McGee took his fiancee's hand; Abby as they walked inside. Whilst Tony walked in keeping an eye on the little one, and pressing the elevator button for the floor that they knew their agent, and friend was on.

Tony and Kate had had a a fling almost seven years ago, but hadn't done anything about it. Kate had gotten pregnant but told Tony that it was not his due to Rule 12. She didn't want to complicate things and didn't want to lose her job. Nor did she want the team to be separated. She raised the little girl with the teams help. Jenny and Gibbs had been married for five years now and she was now pregnant with the help of IVF. McGee and Abby had been engaged for little over four months now, and were due to be wed next summer. Tony and Kate were not together… but who knows, maybe in the future they would be?


	3. Womanizer?

Laying in a hospital bed, unconscious was Kate Todd. Her brunette hair fell in waves down her shoulders and onto the crisp white bed. The sunshine was visible through the crystal clean window of the hospital room. The walls a pale pastel color, and there was a chair beside her bed in a slightly darker color than that of the plain walls.

Gibbs walked in first, with the sleeping child in his arms carrying her protectively, indicating for Jen to sit down in the only chair, he passed the sleeping girl to his wife. The beautiful red-headed director smiled happily as she cradled the girl to her.

Tony stood to the side, watching the breathing pattern of the woman he loved, as Abby and McGee stood by the window, hand in hand watching the sleeping child in their boss's lap, whilst their supervisor; Gibbs stood beside the red-headed woman

Kate had a bruise on the back of her head where she had fallen, and a bandage on her head that covered the scrape that had been caused by the bullet passing her forehead. The bang to her head from the fall had rendered her unconscious. She was in her own dream world. Dreaming of a place where she was with the man she loved, and he knew all about the curly haired child that she had named Elisabeth Rose Todd.

She did not know that Tony truly loved her, thinking of herself more as one of his conquests, simply another woman that he had slept with.

Tony bit his lip watching the woman he loved sleep, he hoped that she would not believe the image he portrayed to everyone else; the womanizer! For he was not at all such a thing in truth. At heart he was a romantic, a romantic that was deeply in love with the ex-secret service agent.


	4. Sleeping Beauty

An hour later; Elisabeth awoke from her slumber in the lap of the pregnant red-head and buried into her making Jen giggle. Elisa smiled happily and sat up hugging Jen, and looking at her mother, "Aunty Jen? When will Mommy wake up?" she asked cutely

Jen smiled, running her hand through the girls dark curls, "Soon sweetie" she said softly to her as the team watched on.

Elisa smiled and climbed out of the woman's lap and onto the bed that contained her mother's sleeping form. She curled up to her mother's side and wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist, kissing her cheek, "Wake up soon Mommy, I love you" she whispered

Kate smiled in her sleep unconsciously making her daughter grin happily, "Mommy smiled at me" the girl said excitedly, pleased to have such a reaction from her sleeping mother

Tony smiled, "That's because you make your Mommy very happy Lis" he said with a smile. The team watched on with smiles, they only saw this side of their co-worker when around the little girl, and they all thought it was rather sweet. He was very father-like towards the young girl, which suited everyone very well, because nobody knew who the father was…. Apart from Kate Todd.

Elisabeth smiled, "Mommy looks like sleeping beauty" she said with a grin, her mother had read the story to her the night before and she loved it. She even had a sleeping beauty doll.

Anthony DiNozzo nodded, "She sure does Lis" he said with a soft and kind smile

Lis smiled, "You should kiss her" she said suddenly

Tony choked on air, going bright red in the face, "I'm sorry, I should… what?"

Elisabeth smiled, "You should kiss her, like in the story" she said with an air of assertiveness about her words, she truly believed them to be utter truth, "The Prince kissed the Princess to wake her up"

Tony nodded, "Ah but I am not a Prince" he said with a smile

Elisabeth nodded, "Mommy says you are" she said with a smile snuggled into her mother's side

Anthony DiNozzo nodded, "Oh really"

The young girl nodded, "Well how about everyone kiss Mommy and we see who is her Prince"

Agent DiNozzo nodded, "Sounds like a plan kiddo" he said laughing, "Who first?"

Elisabeth thought for a moment, "Aunt Jenny"

Jenny laughed, "But I'm a girl and girl's can only be Princesses"

Elisabeth shrugged, "Mommy says you can be whatever you want"

Jen nodded, and got up kissing Kate's cheek

She didn't wake.

Elisabeth sighed, "Uncle Jethro next" she said with a smile

Leroy got up and kissed the top of her head in a rather fatherly manner.

She failed to wake.

Elisabeth looked around, "Aunty Abby next"

Abigail Scuito got up and kissed Katie's cheek.

That failed to work on the sleeping beauty.

Elisabeth smiled, "Uncle McGee it is your turn now" she said with a smile

McGee blushed and kissed Kate's head

That did not work at all.

The young girl turned to Ducky, "Your turn Ducky" she said with a smile

Ducky pressed a gentle kiss to the young woman's head

This did not wake her at all

Elisabeth smiled, "Uncle Tony it's your turn now" she said grinning

Tony nodded, and kissed Kate's head

This didn't work either

Elisabeth frowned, "Try her lips, The Prince had to kiss the Princess on the lips" she said

Tony blushed, "You didn't make Aunt Jenny kiss her on the lips"

This made everyone laugh, that was except for little Miss Elisabeth Rose Todd, who had her arms crossed in a rather annoyed manner.

"That is because Mommy isn't in love with Aunty Jen.. and Aunty Jen is married.. Mommy says its not right for a married woman to kiss someone else like that" the little girl said rather intelligently

Tony smiled, "Aren't you a clever girl" he said and bent down

Gradually his lips neared the woman of his dreams

As his lips connected, her eyes fluttered open

Her lips moved beneath his and she tugged him closer, deepening the kiss

Until Gibbs cleared his throat, making both of the participants in the kiss blush heavily and Kate's daughter laugh


	5. We Love You Too

Kate gradually sat up and cradled her daughter close to her as Tony sat down on the bottom of the bed.

The team looked on with smiles, Jen had her hand over her swollen stomach and Abby ran forward hugging her best friend, telling her about the kissing

Kate laughed and pulled her daughter closer, "You had everyone kiss me, really? Aren't you a clever little monkey" she said laughing

Elisabeth smiled happily and snuggled up, "It worked though, only Tony could wake you, that means he is your Prince Charming Mommy"

Kate smiled, as Tony took her hand, their eyes met and silently spoke. These words did not need to be said aloud for everyone else, they were already said between souls. Between true loves.

Tony smiled watching as the woman he loved held the girl close.

Kate held her daughter close, and smiled, as Tony said softly, "I love you Kate"

Kate smiled, "I love you too but… theres something you need to know"

Tony's heart dropped, thinking that she would turn him down and say that they could not be together

Kate Todd cradled her child closer, "You are her father" she said softly

Tony's jaw dropped, "You mean… when we... she…" he was spluttering like a fool

Kate smiled, "Yeah" she said softly, "She is yours" she said softly

The little girl watched her parents, and snuggled into her mother more

Tony frowned, "Why did you not tell me?" she asked softly

Kate sighed, "Because I didn't think you would love me" she said gently

Tony kissed her deeply, "I love you"

Kate smiled, "I love you too"

The little girl cleared her throat much like Gibbs had earlier

Kate and Tony laughed, as did the rest of the team, her parents smiled, "We love you too"


End file.
